U.S. Pat. No. 5,391,080 describes a system which provides for control and monitoring of the application of positive and negative forces to the swimmer via electrodynamic means under control of an electronic controller as necessary for implementation of instruction/training protocols selected for the swimmer. That Patent call for means for applying positive and negative forces to a cable coupled to the swimmer and a control for controlling the force applied through the cable to the swimmer. The cable of that Patent has an electrically conductive component coupled to a swimmer, a sensor associated with the cable adjacent the swimmer, and a transmitter adjacent the swimmer for transmitting a signal from the swimmer to a receiver at the opposite end of the cable. That patent also discloses means for applying a positive force to the swimmer, a force sensor generating a signal in response to the force exerted by the swimmer, means generating a warning signal in response to the force sensor, a controller for varying the force applied to the swimmer, an accelerometer coupled to the swimmer and a transmitter coupled to the accelerometer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,257 describes a weight lifting and training system and method for providing an exercise program at a desired pace throughout each repetition by applying resistance against a user's efforts based upon performance history and user demographics. That patent incorporates a central processing unit operating on the brake resistance. The system and method of that Patent can be used only by one trainee at a time.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,010 discloses a method and apparatus for measuring swimming technique using a pressure transducer worn by a swimmer and transmitting a signal from the transducer by radio to a remote receiver.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,267 relates to a bilateral isokinetic exerciser characterized by a plurality of limb engaging input means and associated mechanical arrangement including means for converting back and forth movement of the limbs into rotational input of mechanical components.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,921 discloses mechanical apparatus of the barrel type for simulating and developing swimming strokes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,647 is directed to a resistance exerciser which can be applied to swimming as shown in FIG. 10 of that Patent and characterized by the mechanical arrangement shown and described in the description and drawings. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,805,631 and 3,465,592 are of general interest.
Unfortunately, none of the above-described Patents discloses a system and method which employ a computer interface utilizing the two main parameters that determine swimming success, namely the stroke frequency and the swimming speed. It would be desirable to have a system and method capable of setting the stroke frequency and the swimming speed for one or more swimmers during a practice session. Such system would allow a coach or a swimmer to program individual training sessions or to use new training programs to improve performance.